


Sweet as Pie

by MythGirl02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Humor, Winter, ngl i like how this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Alya liked the winter a good deal, especially when it meant she could stay the night at her girlfriend's house.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sweet as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays transboyfury!!! I hope you enjoy!

Alya liked the winter a good deal, even with the awful weather. In the long run, it helped her out, since other reporters were getting about as much footage of the akuma fights and superheroes as she was, which wasn’t a lot. There were also a lot less akumas, also likely because of the weather and general holiday cheer. That was good in the long run, both for the city and everyone’s mental health, but she had always suspected there would be more because of holiday stress. Apparently not.

The weather also meant that the roads were slick, and definitely not good for her bike, which in turn meant that she was invited to stay the night at Marinette’s house on more than one occasion. Of course she loved that, nothing was better than spending a whole night with her best friend on the entire planet! And, since around Halloween, her girlfriend!

Even though their relationship was still relatively new, Alya wasn’t sure she’d ever been more in love. And, yeah, she was only seventeen, but that was still saying a lot. Either way, she loved being with Marinette, so of course she wouldn’t say no to staying over instead of trying to bike home through the biting cold wind in the pitch darkness.

“No way you’re going to eat all of that,” Alya laughed, sitting across from Marinette on the piles of blankets they’d spread out on Marinette’s bedroom floor. It was almost like a makeshift picnic, if picnics were done in the cold indoors and consisted only of desserts. If more picnics were like that, a lot more people would enjoy picnics, in Alya’s opinion. “Marinette, that’s an entire pie.”

“You said you didn’t want it, I’m hungry, and we can’t have it going to waste,” Marinette said, already sliding it closer to her. “I’m going to eat the whole thing and you’re going to watch.”

Alya rolled her eyes with her own knowing smile. “Good luck, I know you have a monster appetite but I bet you won’t even get halfway there.”

“Oh, so it’s a bet now?” Marinette took the first bite as Alya swiped up a couple of the cookies they had made earlier, Alya’s entire reason for being there in the first place. “Also, how can you not like blueberry pie? It’s literally the best.”

“I’ll stick to our cookies, thanks.” Blueberries were her least favorite fruit, too bitter or too sweet unless they were just the right ones. “Wow, these turned out really well, you should have one.” She held it out tantalizingly until Marinette took a bite. “We’re good baking partners.”

Marinette laughed a little as she swallowed. “We’re good partners, period.” She kissed Alya’s cheek lightly, but even though Alya blushed, she knew that Marinette was, too. “But that’s not going to stop me from eating the whole pie.”

Alya snickered, turning to her phone for a moment to reply to her mom’s text. “I don’t know how, but somehow this seems more chaotic than a night at my place already.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed by my own girlfriend,” Marinette sighed dramatically, falling onto her back. “ _I’m_ more chaotic than the twins? You’ve wounded me!”

“All you’re doing is proving my point,” Alya teased, finishing her cookie. “Because I can guarantee you that the twins wouldn’t even make it through half the pie before they either stopped or Mom made them stop.” She glanced at the pie tin; Marinette had only eaten about a piece’s worth so far. “Yeah, you’re not finishing this, either.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out as she sat back up. “Just for that, I’m not gonna put on our mix.”

Alya already had her phone unlocked and a skeptical look on her face as she started their mix on her phone. Nino, in his infinite brilliance, had helped the two of them out with creating a playlist suited to both of their tastes. There was a lot of variance at times, especially once Marinette had added that new indie album she liked, but there was still a lot of overlap with their interests. Marinette simply shrugged it off, bringing one of the many extra blankets around her shoulders as she lip-synced along to the music.

“We should try putting together some choreography one of these days,” Alya said, taking what was probably her fifth cookie. They were just too good to not eat. “We could make our own music video if we wanted to.”

“As long as it’s not hard choreography, then sure! Sounds like a lot of fun.” Marinette yawned, glancing at the clock. “Geez, I’m not used to being tired this early.”

Alya looked at the time as well. It was only nine o’clock, there was still a lot of time left in the night and they both knew it. “Please, I’ve seen you tired at seven in the morning. I’m surprised you make it this late most nights.”

Marinette seemed like she was going to protest before shaking her head. “You’re right, I’m surprised a lot of the time, too.” She scooped up more of the pie and chewed thoughtfully. “But at least I get everything done, that’s always a good thing.”

“And you don’t fall asleep in class,” Alya pointed out, pointing her half-eaten cookie in Marinette’s direction. “I’m always impressed with that given how you’re yawning more often than not.”

“At this point, not falling asleep in class is like my superpower.” Marinette laughed at herself. “Can you imagine? What kind of superhero would that make me?”

Alya, being very well-versed in superheroes, could think of an answer immediately. “The kind that probably overworks herself doing good for humanity and is a frequent patron of the local coffee shop, maybe even a barista as her day job or something like that.” She smiled at the somewhat incredulous look her girlfriend gave her. “I think you forgot for a second that superheroes are my everything, I can think up superpowers or civilian lives instantly.”

“How could I forget?” Marinette joked, moving so she was next to Alya. “Makes me kind of surprised you haven’t figured out Ladybug’s identity yet.”

Alya shrugged, reaching for Marinette’s hand. “I mean, I almost did a couple times, but you were right, it’s kind of invasive and dangerous to try that. Besides, she hasn’t told us much about her personal life, so I can’t exactly match up details. It’s easier in comic books when they show you the superhero and their civilian persona; we only know the one side of Ladybug.” She respected that now, even if she might not have as much when she was younger, but it was for everyone’s safety.

Marinette slouched into Alya a bit, her pie all but forgotten. “I always thought you would be a good superhero, you know.” Alya was pretty sure she’d said that before, a couple of times, actually, but she never tired of hearing it. Especially because of her short stint as Rena Rouge, she knew that she had room to improve, but she made for a decent superhero. Or, at the very least, a helpful sidekick. She could live with either. “Your only weakness would be trying to report on your own story!”

“Wow, never thought my own girlfriend would call me out on that.” Though she couldn’t deny that Marinette was right; chances were she would spend a good amount of time trying to get her own story before other reporters, which would be very close to impossible. She nudged Marinette lightly. “So, superhero, are you going to finish the pie?”

Marinette cast a glance over to the pie she abandoned. Only a quarter of it was eaten, which was still more than Alya thought would be. She had to give Marinette credit there. “Eventually. There’s still a lot of time left in the night, I never said I had to eat it in one sitting.”

“Ah, yes, that loophole.” Alya shook her head a bit, hair falling in her face until she pushed it out of the way. She should’ve known Marinette would use that loophole. “Okay, then, what should we do in the meantime?”

“I think _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ is still set up downstairs if you want to try to beat me,” Marinette teased, stretching. Alya knew she wouldn’t have a chance, but it could still be fun since Marinette did, apparently have a “casual playing mode.”

“Maybe in a little while. It’s comfy up here.” Alya shifted so her arms were around Marinette, making her smile softly. “You mind if I kiss you?”

Marinette’s smile grew. “Go right ahead.”

Just as Alya thought she might, Marinette tasted sweet, with just a hint of blueberry. It was just a quick kiss, but even that made them both blush and laugh a little. They were still really new with that sort of affection, and it was still a little embarrassing. “Love you,” Alya murmured, resting her chin on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
